Ruminations on the Daedric People
Ruminations on the Daedric People is a document penned by an anonymous member of House Sadras, at some point between the Oblivion Crisis and the Red Year. It contains a number of reports and stories related to personal encounters with the Daedra that are seen wandering various regions of Tamriel. Excerpts "The isle of Vvardenfell is indeed very hostile, and many dangerous creatures roam its ash-covered wastes. Even since the fall of House Dagoth, many Daedra have been sighted roaming Vvardenfell's wilderness, most commonly in the Grazelands and a number of Daedric ruins. The most dangerous of these Daedra are those that are undeniably sapient: The Dremora of Mehrunes Dagon and the Golden Saints of Sheogorath. As a member of House Sadras. I have often worked alongside members of these two Daedric species and seen them in action many times against not only the Sixth House, but the local wildlife as well. "Respectively taking on the forms of demonic knights and golden-skinned Amazonian women, these two species have displayed great signs of intelligence and civilization both on and off the battlefield. Though master Nerastarel has managed to sway many of them to join House Sadras, there are still many of them along with the other lesser Daedra on this island. I can only pity the person that were to find themselves facing down any of them." --From Chapter 1: "Daedra in Vvardenfell". "Another Daedric species, the Dark Seducers, has supposedly been seldom seen in Tamriel. However, this is not completely accurate. Around the time of the Warp in the West, there were a number of sightings of these Daedric people in the provinces of Hammerfell and High Rock. Some have chosen not to accept this as fact, but the Dark Seducers (or Mazken, as they prefer to call themselves) are more covert than some would believe. Although the Mazken in the Shivering Isles are known to wear armor, the ones sighted in Tamriel have been purported to instead dress themselves in black robes or dresses, and even exhibited flesh tones commonly seen in humans (tanned like Imperials, or dark like Redguards). The reason for this is unknown, but these Mazken have used these disguises frequently, and even manage to successfully impersonate normal human women when seen from a distance. "It is only when they sprout their massive wings or you are close enough to see their strange black eyes that most people are able to realize they are impostors. But by the time they realize this, the Seducer will have closed in for a quick and ruthless kill." --From Chapter 2: "Daedra in the Western Provinces". "The Daedra seem to think little of us, yet the ones we summon are more than willing to obey us. I was able to interview a few Daedra we managed to summon for long-term periods. One was a Dremora named Kathutet, who was allegedly a member of the clan of Dremora that sacked Kvatch at the beginning of the Oblivion Crisis. He briefly assisted the Hero that would later be recognized as the Champion of Cyrodiil in his quest to recover the Amulet of Kings from Mankar Camoran, the leader of the infamous Mythic Dawn. His reasoning for this was because not only did he respect the Champion's skill in defeating his clan, but he absolutely despised being one of Camoran's watch-dogs, and couldn't care less if his plans succeeded or not. So in exchange for a favor involving a group of cultists and a bloodthirsty Xivilai, Kathutet gave the Champion the key to Camoran's citadel. "Similarly, we also spoke to a few Dark Seducers and Golden Saints that we were able to summon shortly after the Oblivion Crisis. One of them, Nelrene, was a high-ranking guard in Sheogorath's palace, where she protected the Court of Dementia--whatever that is. She barely hid the fact that she hated mortals, but she was willing to answer our questions all the same. Which led to an odd story that she told about a relationship she had with Herdir, the torturer for the Court of Dementia and a 'dirty old man', as Nelrene described him. Apparently, Herdir was madly obsessed with her ever since he was a mere lad. And when he was hired by the court, he would idly harass her while she was on-duty or escorting prisoners down to the palace dungeon. One time, Nelrene herself was involved in a conspiracy to overthrow then-Duchess Syl, and was electrocuted chronically by Herdir on the Inquisitor's orders. "Eventually, the rest of these conspirators were dealt with, and Nelrene was stripped of her rank. She wound up in a special cell designed just for her by Herdir, kept hidden from the rest of the dungeon, where Herdir would spend all his free-time testing his shock spells on her. It was when she started talking about '''what else' happened between the two that we had to cut the interview short for the sake of our sanity. "We also spoke with a Golden Saint named Staada, who the Nerevarine previously fought in the Sheogorad region of Vvardenfell a few years ago. I was rather surprised by her. Not just by her beauty, but also by her dark red hair. Most of the Golden Saints we've dealt with were blondes, but Staada was the first redheaded Golden Saint we ever met. I asked her about her hair, but she didn't understand it either. We also learned much else about her, such as how she once fought adventurers in the Alik'r Desert of Hammerfell, or how Brellach, the apparent domain of the Golden Saints, was invaded by the Knights of Order. We tried asking more about Brellach and the Knights, but the secrets of Brellach were forbidden to mere mortals."'' --From Chapter 3: "Speaking with the Daedra" Category:Stories Category:Books